


Five Times Pietro Stole Avenger’s Breakfast and One Time He Didn't

by SlashyUnicorn



Series: Moments [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, completely random stuff, fix it (sort of), really like what even
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 18:16:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3820120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlashyUnicorn/pseuds/SlashyUnicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had to scrap for food for both of them after their parents were dead. It was necessary to use his speed, because he won’t ever let Wanda starved to death. But now that he doesn't need to do that anymore, Pietro can’t seem to stop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times Pietro Stole Avenger’s Breakfast and One Time He Didn't

**Author's Note:**

> I was browsing for Pietro M/M fic, found a couple of Pietro/Steve fic, then BOOM fic bunny won't leave me alone.
> 
> I never read the comics, no beta, and English isn't my first language. 
> 
> This happen after events on AoU. Fix it fic, Pietro survived the bullets(obviously). The chamomile and lemongrass tea are my favorite! They're so relaxing.
> 
> Pietro and Wanda’s age probably around 20 or 21 years old. And Steve is around 30 years old (hah more like 90ish years old). And I know both of the twins get their power from Hydra, but in this, they already have it before, that's why they survived. The scepter only enhanced their power.

1st time – from Natasha 

She really didn’t like it when someone stole her early and daily dose of pop tarts. Really, you should see her wrath. Natasha had to practically destroy one of the bag of sands in the gym to cool herself down. Better than the alternative (because she knew who stole it and she didn’t want to hurt him. Not yet, at least).

 

2nd time – from Clint 

He became even crankier and snarkier and more of a prankster when someone, apparently certain young guy stole the last of his cereal. But he didn’t have the heart to get angry on the kid. He knew how tough being an orphan was.

 

3rd time – from Tony

Someone, someone had to steal his morning coffee. His. Everyone should know by now how Tony can’t function properly without his morning coffee. When he finds out who they are, (probably Clint pulling some prank again) he’s going to—oh. It’s the kid. Never mind then. The kid can call Tony heartless bastard all he wants but he isn't, really.

 

4th time – from Bruce

He always, always needs his morning tea. Part of his relaxation/anti –anger program but when someone stole his last bag chamomile and lemongrass tea…..oh shit just got real. Everyone except Tony and Natasha backed away when he looked a bit green around the edges. And the twins, especially Pietro, looked even paler than usual. It took one of Tony’s suit quickly buying his favorite tea and came back on time to save his temper. If the next day one hot cup of his favorite tea is already on the table, brewed to his liking….well, he was hoping the thief had learned his lesson.

 

5th time – from Thor

Let it be a lesson not to play around with the food of god, as no one saw Pietro for three days when suddenly he came back, dragged by Wanda, reluctant to apologize but did it anyway because the headache that may or may not be caused by Asgardian food poisoning won’t stop until Thor called Asgard’s main physician with a smirk on his face.

 

+1 time – Steve  
Steve was walking towards the kitchen when he saw Pietro slumped on the high chair, hiding his face on the crook of his arms. It was weird, seeing him without his twin by his side. They became so inseparable, especially after Pietro’s near death experience. And now that he thought about it, the guy did look down lately. Maybe the lingering effects of the headache?

Figuring it might be the problem, Steve brewed one of the herbal tea he owned for special occasion like this. He also decided to make pancakes for both himself and Pietro. The kid didn’t even twitch, that is, until Steve touch him lightly on the shoulder. Then he looked around, fear in his eyes like he had a bad dream. 

“Hey, it’s okay. It’s just me.” Steve said, pushing the cup of tea and plate with pancakes towards him. “I made pancakes for both of us. And herbal tea for you. I heard it was good for headache. Does it still hurt?” Steve reached out, his fingers brushing lightly against Pietro’s forehead.

Pietro just sat there, apparently speechless for once, instead of his snarky or sarcastic comments that Steve’s sure half of it he picked from Clint or Tony. “I-uh-um. No. The head is fine. This is….” He bite his lips, which Steve notice he did every time he was nervous or embarrassed. “Thank you.“ When he turned to look at Steve it was his turn to be speechless. 

Pietro looked as if Steve gave him the world.

He tilt his head, “No one’s ever made you a breakfast before?” and with that, Pietro looked down. 

“No. We-“ He frowned, “My sister and I, we lived in foster care after our parents died. I was able to hide my power but when Wanda’s power started to manifest, we were forced to live away from people, searching for food from one food stall to another, until Strucker.” He swallowed, heavily. “I apologize for recent….problem.” He confessed, probably because he knew it was futile to deny. “Now we have enough food, but the lingering fear is always there. Fearing that one day there won’t be enough food for Wanda and she’ll starve to death. I-“ He catch himself. Shaking his head to clear the thoughts. “I apologize for rambling. You all have been so hospitable to us both. It won’t happen again, I promise.”

He was probably giving what Tony dubbed “super puppy eyes” to Pietro but he can’t help it. He reached out again, hugging a very confused young man in front of him for a time longer that appropriate, finishing it with a hair-ruffle. And oooh. This was bad. This was very bad because he can’t help himself. He was fond of the kid. More than fond actually. But he won’t acknowledge that thought now.

“By the way, what are you doing, sleeping in the kitchen?” Steve said, as he sat down on the high chair beside Pietro’s. Blush raising on the other’s cheeks, he said, “I was hungry but I do not know how to cook. “

Chuckling, Steve said, “Don’t worry. I’ll teach you.”

They ate breakfast together, Steve offered to cook more breakfast when Pietro keep glancing longingly at Steve’s plate after he finished his. It was small, but eventually Pietro nods. Steve asked him to call his sister and other Avengers that was still in the headquarters. They ended up having a big breakfast together. And from the look of Pietro and Wanda’s face, they were happy. Like they were in a big, albeit a little weird, family,

**Author's Note:**

> So that's it. First fanfic I post on this website. I've made some but I always saved it on my computer and didn't dare to post it in AO3, with so many good writer in here. I hope this won't end up the worst fic ever in AO3....
> 
> \----------------------------------------------
> 
> Hit me up if you wanna chat : @harukaryuumao


End file.
